Problem: $-3jk - 8jl + 9j - 1 = -5k + 2$ Solve for $j$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-3jk - 8jl + 9j - {1} = -5k + {2}$ $-3jk - 8jl + 9j = -5k + {3}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $j$ in them. $-3{j}k - 8{j}l + 9{j} = -5k + 3$ Factor out the $j$ ${j} \cdot \left( -3k - 8l + 9 \right) = -5k + 3$ Isolate the $j$ $j \cdot \left( -{3k - 8l + 9} \right) = -5k + 3$ $j = \dfrac{ -5k + 3 }{ -{3k - 8l + 9} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $j= \dfrac{5k - 3}{3k + 8l - 9}$